Shy Girls' Love
by Blood Dahlia
Summary: A RavenxStarfire romance :D Better than it sounds! Promise ! rated T for a bit of swearing
1. Chapter 1

****Just a lil' thing that I decided to write :D Read and Review, please! =^_^=

NOTE: If you don't like the RavenxStarfire pairing, I suggest you don't read this. There won't be any sex or anything graphic in this, just lesbian romance. Don't like, please don't read :)

* * *

><p><strong>Raven POV<strong>

I couldn't tear my thoughts away from her.

She was just so...beautiful. Even her quirks made her gorgeous.

Her hair was always flowing around her face...her green eyes alight with happiness and curiosity...full lips almost always pulled into a smile...

It was needless to say that I was positively, hopelessly in love with Starfire.

I forced myself not to look at her as she had a discussion with Beast Boy. If I did, I would almost more than likely start to blush and stutter, which would just raise questions. I opted to bury my face in the book I was currently reading, secretly listening in to their conversation as I floated above the couch.

"So," Starfire said in confusion. "The object of this video game is to kill people?"

"Not just kill people!" BB said, waving his hands above his head. "Kill _zombies_! Rip open their stomachs! Hack off their heads!" Right about then, it would be nice if he was a zombie.

"I am thinking that I would not like this video game," Starfire said doubtfully.

"Dude! Everybody likes video games!" he protested. "Seriously! They're freakin' awesome! The relieve stress, and-uh." He ran out of reasons. "They're just awesome! It's a fact of life!"

"But why is killing zombies fun?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Urgh, Raven!" Beast Boy threw himself dramatically on the couch next to me. He looked at me with puppy eyes. "Will you explain to her the awesomeness-"

"No," I said in a deadpan.

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"Then you have to admit that video games are the best invention of mankind," he said, pouting like a child. I rolled my eyes. _Gods, I really hate him sometimes._

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance, and I slammed my book shut. "You need to learn to take a hint," I said in a low growl, "you annoying, snotty little-"

Robin interrupted me from finishing my rant by entering the room. He looked troubled, and Cyborg was close behind with the same expression.

"Starfire," Robin said, drawing the alien's attention.

The Tamaranean glided over to him, beaming. I felt a twinge of jealousy. _Smile at me like that, dammit_!

"What is it, Robin?" she asked, smoothly landing on her feet.

"I have a mission for you," he said sourly. "Or, to be more exact, Superman and Batman do."

Starfire and I blinked rapidly in surprise. Superman and Batman? Why would they want Starfire to do a mission for them? I was shocked that the two superheroes even knew who she was.

"Please explain," Starfire managed, frowning slightly.

"We just got a call from Justice League HQ," Cyborg explained. "Apparently, they're having to deal with a convoy of Tamaraneans. They want you to go out there and help with the culture issues and stuff. It would take about a couple weeks at the most, and you'd have to stay up at the space base the whole time."

My heart fell into the base of my spine. I wouldn't be able to see Starfire? For weeks?

"Is that alright?" Robin asked, his expression one of concern. "You don't have to. They'll understand if you don't..." His voice trailed off, and it was obvious that he wanted her to stay as much as I did. Cyborg and Beast Boy obviously mirrored our sentiments.

Starfire was still surprised, but she hid it with a ready smile. "I will do it," she confirmed.

I winced, hiding it by pulling up the cowl of my cloak. She said yes. Dammit, she said yes. Now I wouldn't be able to see my secret love for the next few weeks. And this was right before I was going to ask Star out for a date! I would have to spend the next few months trying to muster my nerve up again.

"Really, Star," Robin stressed. "You don't have to do this." _Yes! Go Robin_!

"I can!" Beast Boy said excitedly, grinning like a maniac. "Star probably doesn't want to be away from home for so long. I mean, she's still getting settled here on Earth. And, uh, stuff. So I should totally go in her place!"

"But, I am already settled in, as you say, here," Starfire managed, tilting her head to the side.

"No, you're not," Beast Boy said bluntly.

"I agree with the green one," I broke in. Everyone stared at me, so I hastily added, "So we don't have to deal with his stupidity for a few weeks. It'd be like a version of heaven." He glared heatedly at me.

"I'll get you back for that later," he promised.

"I'd love to see you try," I said, smiling dangerously. His glare turned into a frightened grimace.

"Anyways, I've always wanted to go visit Space HQ! I bet it's all space-y and stuff!" Way to use your words.

"But y'all don't know jack about Tamaranean culture," Cyborg chuckled.

"Psh, so?" Beast Boy said defensively, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "They don't know that and I learn fast."

"Liar," Robin, Cyborg and I said in unison.

"It is settled," Starfire said. She smiled a smile that would make Mother Teresa proud. "I humbly accept this mission," she said, bowing.

"I'm not really sure I want you to do it," Robin said, giving her a pleading look. "Please, Star? You're a valuable asset to our team. Without you, we won't be able to function properly in battle."

"That is not the truth," she said, her green eyes wide and innocent. "You have all performed more than satisfactory without me. Besides, they will be disappointed if I do not accept, will they not?" Oh, so _now _she had to start to think logically.

"Ah, I guess so," Cyborg admitted. "But-"

"Then the matter is settled." Star gave the two boys a stunning smile. "I am to leave soon, yes?"

"They wanted you to leave ASAP," Robin sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Starfire nodded her understanding. "I will go pack now," she said, before darting out of the room in a flurry of purple and green.

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing himself back on the couch. "I can't believe that I just lost the best opportunity I'll ever get to go to Space HQ! Booooo!"

"Quit yo' sorry-ass whining," Cyborg snapped. He was still mad that he had lost a bet with Beast Boy, amounting to him losing three video games and 50 dollars. "You'll get your chance. Probably. Maybe."

"That's not comforting!"

"It wasn't really supposed to be."

I slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. I made my way dazedly through the halls of the Tower, my mind flying me to an unknown location. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, allowing my subconscious to take me where it wanted.

"Friend Raven? What is it?"

My eyes flew open, and I looked up in shock at Starfire. We were in her room, and she had her bag over her shoulder. In the corner, Silkie gurgled on his fluffy pink bed, a line of drool coming from his mouth. _Ew._

"I was wandering," I said blatantly, trying to play it off casual.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I was thinking that you had come to say the good-bye greetings to me."

"It's just 'good-bye,' Star," I corrected her stiffly.

She tittered, blushing absolutely adorably. "I apologize. My English needs-'brushing up,' is it called?"

I nodded, showing that Starfire had gotten the expression right.

"Yay," she giggled, putting her hands up in a small victory gesture. "I am right!" My lips twitched, which was the best smile I could muster at the moment.

"Is that all your bringing?" I asked, gesturing to her small, pink backpack. It was the only form of luggage she seemed to have packed. "You're going to be gone for a week or two. That can hardly be enough clothes."

"Ah! But it is!" Starfire said, maneuvering her back into her arms. Before I could protest she was already fiddling with the small buckle on the front of it.

She opened her backpack to reveal that the inside was as big as a closet. There were racks of clothes, along with at least a dozen pairs of purple boots and gloves. There were also all of the necessary toiletries a girly-girl like Starfire would need when she was away from home.

Wow. Needless to say, I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see that.

"It is a mini-wormhole that is very popular on Tamaran," she told me matter-of-factly. "We use it to hold everything from the clothes to food. They are really being of the handful-ness when you have only a small containment device. If you want, friend Raven, I could make you one as well—"

"That's not really necessary, Starfire," I broke in, trying to be as gently as possible. If Tamaranean inventions were anything like their food, it was also probably a portal into another universe, and I wanted no part of it.

"Be the suiting of yourself," she said, the phrase odd coming out of her mouth.

"It's just 'suit yourself,'" I couldn't help but correct.

Her face fell minutely at the correction. It was only a small droop, and most people wouldn't have even noticed it. Being Starfire's partner for as long as I have, though, I had grown to notice those small things. To me, it was as expressive as if she had started bawling her eyes out.

"Uh, Star—" I started.

"It is fine, friend Raven," Starfire said quietly. "Thank you for the correcting me. I will make sure to get the words right next time I speak it." Silently berating myself, I nodded.

We didn't say anything for awhile. Starfire shifted from foot to foot, brushing a lock of her hair behind one ear.

"I guess I shall be going," she finally said. "Would you take care of Silkie? The eating time must be twice a day, and give him plenty of the attention?"

"Sure," I said, not particularly caring. That creepy little alien thing freaked me out.

"If you could have friend Robin or friend Cyborg do this task, it would be fine also," she told me. "But not friend Beast Boy. Last time I was going away, he fed Silky his dirty undergarments." She shuddered. "I was doing the cleaning of the room for an Earth week."

I gave her a half smile. "I'll make sure Cyborg does it," I assured her.

"And please do not let friend Beast Boy be mad at me," she said, clasping her hands together loosely in front of her. Starfire looked at me with pleading eyes. "I am afraid he will hold a grudge against me for not allowing him to do this mission instead of me."

"Uh, he'll deal," I tried to console her. It's pretty much a fact that I was a suckish consoler. I searched for more comforting words. "He's just a whining brat sometimes. You know how he gets. Remember the football incident?"

Starfire giggled at the memory, making my heart swell with happiness.

She took a step towards the windows. "Aren't you going to say bye to the others?" I blurted out, desperate for her to stay just a few minutes longer.

Turning around to face me, Starfire responded, "I do not think I will. It will just make this home-leaving harder than it already must be."

Damn her and her logic! When had this alien girl become so smart and actually make sense?

Starfire opened the windows of her room by using her green light beams. A gentle wind came rustling through the room, rustling my cloak and her skirt. She took a step forward, the setting sun outlining her form. I couldn't help but notice how absolutely radiant she looked, standing there.

She turned to me over her shoulder, her face calm and serene. "Good-bye, friend Raven," she said. "I will return as soon as possible." She flew out the window before I could respond, a flash of green light.

I watched her leave, my hand slightly raised. "Be safe..." I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me. It was still a small comfort to me.

Cloak hiding my face, I closed the window and returned to my room.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! First part done :D I'll be able to update this frequently (if school allows lol)<p>

Until then~


	2. Chapter 2

**Milanord**: Ikr this pairing is adorable ^_^

**Musicsavesmisoul**: Thank you for reviewing! And sorryyy, I'm not good at writing from Raven's POV .-. I'll try harder though haha

Arrrhhgg! I'm so so sorry it took so long to update this! I promise I'll update this much more frequently. As usual, thank you to everyone who favorited/read/reviewed this story :D *hugs*

On with the story~

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire<strong>

I was awestruck when I saw the sheer size and intimidating feel the Space Tower gave up as I flew up to it. It was bustling with activity, superheroes and spaceships flying in and out. No one even gave me a passing glance as I neared the entrance. It was just a small little landing path, and it took me a few seconds to find it.

I entered through the small glass door and into the bustling hallway. I looked around in confusion, trying to find my way to-

"State your name and business."

I gasped in surprise as two superheroes almost immediately approached me, hostility coming off of them in waves. I was taken aback by their abruptness and rudeness, but quickly composed myself.

"Greetings," I said politely, bowing slightly. "I-I am Starfire. I was invited here-?"

"Do you have any proof that you were invited here?" the one on the left broke in harshly, obviously not believing me.

"If you don't, then we're gonna have to ask you to leave," the other said condescendingly. White energy started to form in one of his hands, obviously meant to scare me into telling the truth.

I looked at them defensively, jerking my head back slightly. What was their problem? I'd only come here at their request. So why were they attacking me so harshly with their words for no reason?

"Yo, idiots!"

I was relieved to see Hawkgirl sauntering towards us, her mace casually slung over her shoulder. Both guards froze and stared at her with matching expressions of fear and shock.

"What's goin' on here?" she asked challengingly, glaring at them.

"We, uh, we were just, um-" the first one blustered lamely.

"-Harassing the Teen Titans ambassador?" Hawkgirl finished for them. Their faces were drained of color to the point where I was worried for their health. "I'd leave before Superman or Batman finds out about this."

Both of them scampered off with their heads low, seeming ready to pass out from fear.

"Losers," Hawkgirl huffed, rolling her eyes. She turned to me. "Starfire, I'm guessing?" she said, much more cheerful and friendly.

"Ah! Yes," I said quickly, bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She snorted. "Drop the formalities, kid," she chuckled. "Only idiots talk to me like that, and I don't think your an idiot."

I gave her a timid smile as we made out way through the busy hallways. "How was your flight up here?" Hawkgirl asked conversationally. "Did you run into any trouble getting through the atmosphere or finding the base?"

"It was being an easy flight," I told her cheerfully, grinning widely.

"Just say 'easy flight,'" Hawkgirl said, throwing me an odd look over her shoulder. I giggled and apologized, explaining that my English wasn't the best. She shrugged as we entered the main control room.

"Superman, Batman," Hawkgirl said as we landed next to them. They were both in a heated discussion with their backs towards us.

Superman turned to us and gave me a warm smile. "Hello, Starfire," he said. He shook my hand, his own engulfing my small one. I made up for it by squeezing tightly, making the bones crack.

"Hello, Superman," I said, bowing slightly. "Batman." I bowed to him also. He gave me a minute nod before returning back to the computer screen, brooding over a transmission he had been given.

"Thank you for coming on such short not-" Superman started to say, but was interrupted by a blur of red that came in and stopped in front of him.

"Dude!" Flash cried out, waving his hands wildly. "Where'd you put the Invisa-Ray?"

"It's in the vault, with all of the other things your not allowed to touch," Batman told him icily, not bothering to turn around.

"But I need to turn GL's ring invisible!" Flash wailed, pouting. "And I have every right to do it, he put mayonnaise in my hood."

"What is the mayonnaise?" I asked Hawkgril blankly.

Flash ran over to my side, resting his elbow against the pillar next to my head. "Well hello there, sweet-cheeks," he said in a deep voice, flexing his muscles as he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Uh, St-Starfire," I stuttered out.

"That's a hot name," he said. "I'm the Flash. You've probably heard of me and my awesome-ness, no doubt." Batman sighed heavily while Superman rolled his eyes and Hawkgirl slapped her forehead.

"Stop harassing our guest," Superman ordered.

"Trying to score here!" Flash told him, glaring at the superhero. "You won't let me have the Invisa-Ray, so at least let me do this."

"Um, I do not mean to be of the rudeness-" I began.

"You can be of the rudeness all you want," he said, turning his attention make to me. He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

I chuckled nervously before saying, "-but your breath smells like Jarrblarf."

He looked at me stupidly. "Uh, what the heck's that?" he asked. I leaned forward and whispered it in his ear. He yelled as soon as I was done, stumbling a few steps back. "Oh my _God_ that's freaking disgusting!" he exclaimed.

Hawkgirl was immediately interested. "Tell me," she ordered him.

"I am not repeating what she said!" He fixed me with awe-filled white eyes. "That's probably the most disgusting thing I've ever heard out of a hot girl's mouth. I think I'm in love."

"Uh, John!" Superman called up to the Green Lantern, who was a floor above us talking to another superhero. "Can you get Wally out of here so we can work?"

The Green Lantern continued talking to the superhero while he stuck out his hand. A string of green energy came out and wrapped around the Flash. The red superhero cried out indignantly, his legs and arms moving in a blur uselessly.

"Unfair!" Flash called down angrily to Superman when he was a good twenty feet above us.

"Sorry about him," Superman apologized to me. "He's...well, eccentric."

"It is not a problem," I brushed off his apology. I was interrupted yet again, but this time by Batman.

"Are you familiar with the proper greetings and phrases of the Tamaranean language?" Batman shot at me, typing something rapidly on the computer keyboard.

"Batman," Superman said, frowning. "That's rude, she just got here."

"It is fine," I said breezily. "And yes, Mister Batman. On my planet of Tamaran, my Xenionblarg taught me well." The fixed me with blank and confused stares. "Uh, a Xenionblarg is what you humans would call a teacher."

"Then make this message seem polite," Batman ordered, stepping away from the keyboard and crossing his arms.

I hesitantly stepped forward and read over the message before adding a few phrases which would no doubt flatter the Tamaraneans. Behind me, I could hear Superman whispering loudly at Batman that he shouldn't be so rude.

This went on for at least two hours. Batman would ask me questions about certain word choices I would use, or why I would say certain things. I would respond in my broken English and he would go back to being silent.

"I think that's good for now," Batman said as he reread the letter. "Hawkgirl, show Starfire to her room, and then give her a tour of the base."

"Sure thing," Hawkgirl said. She motioned for me to follow her, smoothly gliding down to the main level.

"This is the dormitory wing," Hawkgirl said as we walked through. "The men and women's rooms aren't separated, but you don't need to worry. The showers are separated, and you can lock your door. Sorry, but we're running short on rooms, so you have to have one of the smaller ones."

"Anything is fine," I responded simply.

The room was small. One of the walls was made completely out of glass, giving a wonderful view of Earth. There was a single bed against one side, and the lights were thin strips on the walls. A chair in the corner was the only other piece of furniture in the room.

"This is it," Hawkgirl said. I sat down on the soft bed, placing my backpack next to me. She seemed surprised. "That's all you brought? You're going to be here for awhile, you know."

"It is a wormhole," I supplied matter-of-factly. "Do you want to see?"

"Yeah, no, I'm good," Hawkgirl said. "I'll come get you when it's dinnertime. Take a shower and relax. Need anything else?" It was obvious that she wanted to leave, and I wouldn't bother her anymore.

"No-"

Before the word had even left my mouth, she left me, the door whirring shut behind her, leaving me in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

I threw the blob monster into the ground. As soon as it touched the ground, it lost its form and turned into a puddle of maroon goo.

"Geez, Raven," Beast Boy said jokingly, still in the form of a gigantic bird. "Got some anger issues there?"

I turned my shadowed eyes to him, piercing him with a glare. "Don't. Go. There," I said darkly. He let out a small 'eep' before flying quickly over to Cyborg, turning back to his original human body.

"We got another one!" Robin yelled over our communicators.

A tuxedo-wearing criminal, obviously the ringleader, was cackling from his vantage point on top of another blob monster. "You can't win!" he cackled gleefully. "My monsters are invincible!"

"They all say that," I grumbled as I dodged a flying pile of goop.

"Raven, Cyborg," Robin said as he threw two bombs at the ringleader. He easily dodged them. "Follow the trail back to their hideout, and destroy what's making them."

"Got it!" Cyborg called out in acknowledgement.

I put a shield of black energy around me before darting around the monsters. I stayed close to the ground as I followed the trail in the street. I sensed that Cyborg was having trouble keeping up, so I slowed down a margin and flew next to him.

"It's coming from that factory," I said, pointing out the factory in question.

It had obviously been abandoned for awhile. The rusted letters on the top proclaimed it to be an old paper factory. There was a large hole in one of the walls, and a few of the windows were broken. Another monster came out of it, roaring angrily as it spotted us.

"I'll take care of this sucker," Cyborg grunted as he armed one of his cannons. "You go destroy whoever-or whatever-is makin' 'em."

I nodded before using my powers to make myself intangible. I flew through the ground underneath the monster, and resurfaced inside the building.

Tubes filled with a mysterious, bubbly green liquid were organized in lines. Inside them were the same blob monsters as before, except they were still growing. When they were done growing, the glass tube would open and allow them out. Each time, there was a bright flash and a girlish scream.

I hurriedly followed the sounds of the scream, and was shocked at what I found. There was a pillar of light in the center of the room. A little girl-she couldn't have been older than three or four-was curled up in the middle of it.

She had white-blond hair that was tinted with blue, and dark skin. She wore a flowing white shirt, and khakis with no shoes. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and crimson blood dripped down her forehead. As another monster came out, electricity was ripped through her and her eyes were ripped open, revealing startling purple irises as a scream was ripped out of her throat yet again.

I acted quickly. I muttered a spell before throwing it at the pillar. It cracked it, and after repeating this about four times the pillar broke. The newest monster roared before losing its shape and returning into a puddle.

"Can you hear me?" I asked the girl. She was huddled into a ball and was unconscious. I felt for a pulse and then double-checked in shock. She had two separate heartbeats. _She must be an alien..._

I picked her up as Cyborg came busting in, his cannons ready to fire. He gasped when he saw the girl, swearing in surprise.

"Who's she?" he asked as we left the factory and returned to the others. Robin was putting cuffs on the ringleader, and Beast Boy was trying to shake off the goo as a dog.

"She was the ringleader's prisoner," I stated shortly. "I have to get her back to the tower so I can check for any major injuries. The jerk was forcing her to use her powers by shocking her with electricity." Cyborg shook his head in disgust.

"You can go ahead," Robin said. "We'll take care of the rest of things."

I nodded before darting off faster than before, worried about the girl. Both of her heartbeats were fast and weak, and her breath was short and reedy. I awkwardly muttered reassuring words as I entered the Tower's med bay.

I set her down on one of the tables. I turned around to wash my hands before I started the examination when I felt a small grip on my robe. Looking behind me, I saw the girl holding onto my robe with a shaky hand, purple eyes wide and frightened.

She spoke in a language that I couldn't understand, her voice small and shy. The language was obviously something from another planet or dimension, something I'd never heard before on Earth.

"I can't understand you," I tried to convey, shaking my head.

The girl frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing. She sat up and brought her face towards mine. She kissed my cheek with feathery soft lips. I jerked away in surprise, taking a few steps back.

"Thank you," she whispered, now in English.

The girl gave me a timid smile, revealing perfect white teeth. I was at a loss for words to say-I couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed me willingly. A few seconds later, eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

I jerked forward and grabbed her before she fell off the bed. I carefully laid her down on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. After staring at her for a few more seconds, I sighed and summoned my magic, healing the burns that covered her body from the electricity.

* * *

><p>As always, review :D it only takes a few seconds, and means the world to me~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**...Well o.o It's been forever since I've updated this. I feel so baaaddd...**

**I swear, I'll be updating this much more frequently! :)**

**PhantomLover16: **I did~ :P

**Ember: **yeahh, they (eventually) do :) I can't help it, I'm a sap when it comes to romances XD

**Alah L Haru: **thanks for the review~ *hugs*

**KittyAttack: **ahhh, yeah, I always mess conjunctions up. The most annoying thing is that I know the proper way to use them, but I get so caught up in writing the story that I screw them up O thanks for reviewing :D

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

"How's the girl doing?" Robin asked as he entered the room. Cyborg and Beastboy were close behind, looking serious and hard.

An hour had passed since the mysterious girl and I had returned to the tower. As soon as I was certain she wouldn't be waking up any time soon, I went to our private library and grabbed all of the books we had available on aliens and brought them to the living room. I was currently floating above the couch, using my magic to hold three books up in front of me.

I glanced up, annoyed that they had disturbed my studying. I closed all of them, directing them into a neat pile on the couch. I easily landed on the floor, pulling my hood back.

"She's unconscious," I responded, closing my book and standing on my feet. "She was up for a few seconds when we first arrived, but she was too weak. She's sleeping in the med bay, and I'm trying to find out what species she is. We can't give her the proper care she needs if we don't know what she is."

"She isn't just a human with magic?" Cyborg threw out. He and Beastboy were in the kitchen, searching for something to eat.

"She has two heartbeats," I supplied, picking the books up again and skimming through the information.

I had hoped they would take that as me telling them to leave me alone, but-like always-they continued talking to me. _I can never catch a break_, I thought to myself for the millionth time.

"Can you come with me to examine the girl?" Robin asked me.

I looked him straight in the eye. "No." I went back to the books.

"Uh, okay then," Robin said uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. "I guess...keep researching. See what you can find on her." I grunted in response, flipping the page of one of the books.

"I'll go with you," Cyborg said, words muffled by pizza. He wiped his hands off and started off towards the door.

I let out a minute sigh of relief at the silence that followed. Finally, I would be able to have solitude I needed to sift through all of this information. Since we knew veritably nothing about the little girl-besides that she had two heartbeats and could quickly learn languages, which actually wasn't much when you saw how common those types of things were-I had to simply search until I found something that was like her.

"Raaaveeennn, stop ignoring me!"

Okay, so in my eagerness I had forgotten all about a certain green pain-in-my-side.

I slammed one of the books closed with my hands when I reached the end of it, physically putting it down. As a new one rose up to take its place, I addressed Beastboy.

"Unless you want to sit here all day and look through old books-most of which, I might add, aren't in any earth languages-I suggest you allow me to study and go play video games by yourself."

"Geez, dude," he grumbled, moving out of the kitchen and standing in front of me. "What's gotten into you lately? I mean, no offense, you're not usually the nicest in the world, but you've been meaner lately. Did, like, something happen?"

I felt a pinch of guilt when I realized he was right. My thoughts towards Starfire had made me easier to irritate, thanks to the realization she probably doesn't feel the same. Even now did it make me feel a surge of anger.

"It's...not important," I ground out. The black magic around the books flared with my emotions, the edges becoming jagged and sharper. "...Sorry."

"'Sorry?'" Beastboy gaped at me, nearly dropping the slice of vegan pizza he was holding. "Oh man, now I know something's wrong. You never apologize!"

_Damn it_.

"C'mon, Raven," he tried, pushing the books aside to make room on the couch. "You can talk to me." His ears flattened against his head and he stared at me with wide, shining eyes, giving me his best puppy impersonation.

"It's a private issue that I don't wish to share," I responded as civilly as I could. I sighed in annoyance, closing another useless book. "This is getting us nowhere. If I don't find anything out by tomorrow, I'm calling J'onn J'onzz from Space HQ and having him examine her."

"Gah, that creepy Martian?!" BB said, morphing his face to match the stoic alien's.

"Yes, the creepy Martian," I relented, knowing it would be useless to tell him that it was rude to call him that.

"He's as serious as you," BB pouted. "Are you two somehow related?"

"I highly doubt that," I said coldly, poring over the newest book I had picked up.

After a few more minutes of reading, BB sighed. He sat down with his back to the couch and searched through the books I hadn't touched yet until he found one that was in English. He flipped it open to the first page and started reading it with a concentrated expression. I stared down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you...reading?"

BB looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Yeah. I figured I got nothin' better to do, so I might as well help you out, ya know? What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"It's nothing," I said slowly. BB shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

Shaking off how odd it was to see BB doing something I would have never imagined him doing in a thousand years, I joined him in studying.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Hm."

"What does it mean for something to di-dicho-dichoto..."

"Dichotomize?"

"Yeah, that word."

"Divide into two."

His green face paled. "Oh." He quickly flipped to another page.

**Starfire**

I took a sip from the water bottle, staring at it intensely. It was so odd-the material that made it crinkled and moved when you squeezed it, completely different compared to the hard metal that the goblets on my home planet were made of. _Humans can be such...inventive creatures, _I mused to myself as I took another drink.

I was currently in the dining hall, which was filled with superheroes scarfing down their breakfasts to ready for the day ahead of them. I rarely ate regular human food, and the smells of it had my stomach doing uncomfortable lurches in my body. I opted to simply take a bottle of water and sit as far away from everyone as I could.

Sighing, I thought of my friends back at the Tower. Even though I had only been gone for I day, I missed them terribly. Especially Raven. Her quiet and calm demeanor that I loved so much always had a way of keeping me from losing control, or being overly obnoxious and idiotic.

"Thinking of a lover?"

I jumped in surprise, my face reddening. "It would be kind of you to not say such things," I flushed. Flash shrugged, devouring what was on his tray.

"Sorry," he apologized around the half-chewed Earth food in his mouth. "But I'm right, ain't I?"

"It-It is not something I am wishing to discuss at this moment," I said, angling my body away from him and hoping he would get the hint. "I would be happy if you would not bring it up anymore, please."

"Okay, whatevs," he said, eating some more.

"Really, Wally?" a strong, female voice sighed in annoyance. I sat up straighter as Wonder Woman to the empty spot next to me, elegantly brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I turn my back on you for one second and you're harassing the new girl again."

"What can I say?" Flash grinned mischievously, shrugging. "I gotta take advantage of opportunities when I see 'em up here."

"I truly apologize for his crude behavior," Wonder Woman said, rolling her eyes before smiling at me.

"You do not need to apologize, ma'am," I rushed to say. "Truly. Things of this nature do not bother me anymore." I gagged slightly on the last word when I caught sight of some unknown type of food stuck in between the Flash's teeth.

"Am I that bad looking?!" he asked in horror, not knowing what I was gagging at at the same time Wonder Woman told me not to call her 'ma'am.' "Geez! Rude much?"

I panicked. "No, no! It is just-I am not quite used to Earth food-and I saw some you were chewing-"

"Ah, I get it," Wonder Woman said in understanding. "Some of the other aliens had that problem when they came here, too. Is there anything that I can get for you that will agree with your stomach, sister?"

"I am fine, ma-" I stopped myself from calling her 'ma'am' again. "Water shall be fine for now."

"No, you need some kind of food in you," Wonder Woman argued. "You need energy for the day. Can you eat most other alien food?"

I nodded hesitantly. "For the most part, I believe the saying goes. It is mostly just Earthly foods that upset my Grexbla-I mean, stomach."

"Great," she said cheerily, standing up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, flying into the air. She smiled brightly at me. "J'onn has some food from the same galaxy that Tamaran is in. He won't mind sharing."

"Oi!" Flash whined after us. "I wasn't done hitting on the hottie!"

"Don't care," Wonder Woman huffed as she led us to where the Martian was reading a message on a large screen.

He turned his head slightly, fixing his red gaze on us. "Wally is harassing Miss Starfire," he stated.

"Of course he is," Wonder Woman sighed. "A new, pretty girl staying in the headquarters? He's obviously going to pounce and try to 'woo' her with his manly charms." She shuddered, grimacing distastefully. "Anyway, Starfire here isn't used to Earth food yet. I was wondering if you still had some food left over from that trip you took to that market?"

J'onn nodded, closing the message he had been reading. He bowed to me, startling me.

"I do not believe we have met yet," he said. "I am J'onn J'onzz, from the planet of Mars."

I bowed deeply, placing my hand over my chest as a sign of respect. "I am Starfire, from Tamaran. It is an honor to meet you."

J'onn straightens, nodding respectfully to Wonder Woman. "I will take care of Miss Starfire. If you do not go back to your things, Wally will eat all of your food."

Wonder Woman's eyes flashed, and within seconds she was back down on the main floor, berating the Flash loudly and violently. His muffled voice tried to defend himself, but that resulted with a loud bang and his yowl of pain.

"I will take you to get food now," J'onn said, turning away and calmly floating out of the room. "Do you mind explaining some Tamaranean traditions for me?"

I agreed and answered his questions to the best of my ability as he took me to the kitchen. It was a large space, with many stoves and a fridge that had a wormhole in it and a regular ones. There was a table on the far side, which had four chairs. Most of the cooks were out in the dining hall, serving the food, so there was only two or three other people in the kitchen with us.

J'onn set me down at the table and opened the wormhole fridge and summoned a sleek container and two plates. He put the contents of the container onto the plates and placed them in front of me.

I gaped at them. "Newblarf's Crenbuf and Florxar?" I squealed in delight, already drooling. "These are such delicacies!"

"Eat as much as you want," he said, sitting down across from me. "It's rare to find someone who can stomach these."

The flavor was impossible to describe with human words, and would most likely taste bitter and gross to them. To most species, though, these two dishes were some of the most desired and tasty things to come out of their galaxy. I moaned in happiness as the first mouthful of gooey, purple deliciousness touched my tongue, making me realize how hungry I was.

"I apologize," I blushed when I was done, swiping the back of my hand over my mouth. "I...was in a state of hunger. Did I say that right?" J'onn nodded, and I smiled in relief.

I washed off the dishes, returning them to their proper places. I turned to J'onn expectantly. "Is there any work I can do?" I asked eagerly, feeling my skin itch at the need to be busy.

J'onn nodded, leading me to where Batman was working on trying to figure out what the Tamaraneans were trying to say in their newest message.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Until then, I love you all, and please review~<strong>


End file.
